Ayúdame
by camila holmes
Summary: Mycroft se hace una pregunta mientras esta secuestrado... ¿Sherlock será capaz de ayudarlo?


Disclaimer: los personajes de Sherlock pertenecen a la BBC, yo no gano nada con este fic.

_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

...

Ayúdame

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Su visión estaba borrosa.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado allí. Cuando los golpes se hicieron demasiado fuertes y nublaron su mente dejó de contar.

Trato de incorporarse, pero un dolor punzante en sus muñecas lo estuvo. _Las cuerdas_, se regaño mentalmente, siempre las olvidaba. Se quedo quieto por varios minutos, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la poca luz de la habitación (o calabozo) en donde se encontraba. Era un lugar pequeño, con paredes y suelo de cemento. Puerta de acero. Sin ventanas obviamente.

Espero unos minutos y con cuidado comenzó a moverse hasta quedar en una posición sentada. Apoyo su espalda contra la pared, respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo hecho y por el dolor que le causo.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar los acontecimientos que lo pudieron haber llevado a la situación en la que se encontraba. Recordaba haber salido del 221B, después de otro intento infructuoso de tratar de convencer a Sherlock de que lo ayudara con un caso. Después de eso recordaba sacar su teléfono del bolsillo de su abrigo para llamar a su chofer… y un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Cuando despertó ya estaba en ese lugar, atado de manos, despojado de su abrigo y su chaqueta y con un dolor de los mil demonios en la cabeza. Eso había ocurrido hace por lo menos una semana.

No era ningún tonto, sabía perfectamente quienes y porqué lo secuestraban. Eran precisamente las personas que trataba de hacer que Sherlock atrapara. Desde hace varios meses él y sus colegas estaban trabajando en una operación para desbaratar una red terrorista, pero de pronto algunos de ellos empezaron a desaparecer, para finalmente ser encontrados muertos con claros signos de tortura, obviamente trataron de sacarles información. Y si la información reunida por sus agentes resultaba ser cierta, el próximo al que matarían seria a él.

Por eso había recurrido a su hermano. No tenía miedo, esta no era la primera vez que su vida se veía puesta en peligro, pero era bastante irritante pasarse todo el día encerrado en su oficina o rodeado de guardias que lo seguían a todas partes, y había esperado que Sherlock pudiera terminar con el problema para continuar tranquilamente con su vida. Sherlock. Frunció el ceño al pensar en su hermano, se pregunto qué estaría haciendo ahora, si lo estaría buscando, si se habría enterado al menos de su secuestro…

Volvió a la realidad al escuchar los pasos provenientes desde fuera de la habitación. Todos los días sus secuestradores aparecían para someterlo a un "interrogatorio" como lo llamaban ellos, según Mycroft "sesión de tortura" seria el nombre apropiado. Hasta ahora lo habían golpeado, pateado, cortado, incluso quemado, y si a eso se le suma la falta de comida… no sabía cuánto sería capaz de aguantar.

De pronto la puerta se abrió.

Entraron tres personas, todas vestidas de negro y con un pasamontañas cubriéndoles el rostro. Una de ellas, el líder, camino con paso tranquilo hacia él, mientras los otros dos esperaban a ambos lados de la puerta.

-Te preguntare por última vez Holmes- hablo con tono calmado, como si estuvieran comentado el estado del clima o cualquier otra trivialidad- ¿Cooperaras con nosotros?

-Ya sabes mi respuesta- contesto Mycroft, con la voz algo rasposa por la falta de agua. No les había dicho nada durante el tiempo que llevaba cautivo, y no iba a comenzar ahora.

El líder se le quedo mirando por unos minutos, antes de voltearse hacia sus secuaces- Prosigan.

Los dos hombres se acercaron a él; uno de ellos lo levanto del suelo, casi sacándole un gemido de dolor cuando apretó su adolorido torso, mientras el otro se paro frente a él, alzó el puño y lo estrello contra su rostro.

A ese golpe lo siguieron muchos más, tanto en su rostro como en su estomago y espalda. Lo dejaron caer de nuevo al suelo, donde lo ataco una lluvia de patadas que parecía no detenerse nunca. Mycroft lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse ahí tirado, sin fuerzas para defenderse, casi rezando mentalmente a quien fuera que lo escuchara para que todo terminara.

Después de unos diez minutos la golpiza paró. No quedaba ninguna parte de su cuerpo que estuviera libre de dolor. Su boca estaba llena de sangre, que a duras penas logro escupir para no ahogarse, sus costillas se sentían como si se estuvieran quemando, lo más probable es que más de una este fracturada. El líder, que había observado toda la paliza desde una esquina de la habitación, ahora se encontraba agachado a su lado. Y con un cuchillo en las manos.

-Te di una oportunidad de vivir Holmes- le dijo mientras cambiaba el arma de una mano a otra.- pero no quisiste escuchar y ahora tendremos que matarte.

Mycroft apenas escucho las palabras, por dentro su mente era un caos, envuelta en una nube de dolor que le dificultaba pensar cada vez más. Trataba de concentrarse, pero le era imposible entender que pasaba a su alrededor…hasta que un punzante dolor en su abdomen lo devolvió a tierra firme. Sus ojos se enfocaron en su secuestrador, que lo miraba de una forma enloquecida, a la vez que enterraba el cuchillo que tenía en sus manos aun más profundo en su carne.

En ninguno de sus interrogatorios se había quejado, sin importar que tan dolorosos fueran los golpes jamás había abierto la boca, pero esta vez no pudo contener el grito que se escapo de entre sus labios.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y pronto quedaría inconsciente. _Voy a morir,_ pensó. Finalmente habían acabado con Mycroft Holmes. Sabía que después de tantas amenazas, de tantas situaciones peligrosas de las que había escapado, tendría que llegar un momento en el que no se salvaría, pero aun así sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo. Cada vez se sentía más ligero y sus ojos más pesados. Ya no sentía dolor, no le debían quedar más de unos segundos de vida.

_Adiós Sherlock_, fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer en un dulce sueño…

Aunque su descanso no duro mucho, porque un estrepitoso ruido lo hizo despertar a pesar de su debilidad. A través de sus ojos entreabiertos, pudo divisar como la puerta se abría de golpe; escucho los disparos y vio los cuerpos de sus secuestradores cayendo al suelo, al parecer todos muertos.

También sintió una fuerte oleada de dolor volver a expandirse por su cuerpo, combinada con un calor reconfortante, cuando Sherlock se sentó en el suelo junto a él y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

-Mycroft, ¿me oyes?- le pregunto, mientras hacia un escaneo rápido de su maltratado cuerpo. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando se encontró con la herida del abdomen y gritó.- ¡JOHN!

-S-Sherlock-

-Tranquilo. Estarás bien ¿de acuerdo?, no debes preocuparte, todo estará bien ahora.- su hermano parecía tratar de convencerse más a si mismo que otra cosa, pero realmente no le importó.

Unos momentos después escucho los pasos de John acercarse, y junto a él las inconfundibles pisadas de unos zapatos de tacón._ Anthea,_ su siempre leal asistente. Decidió que cuando despertara le diría que se había ganado un aumento, porque en ese momento se sentía demasiado débil como para hablar.

John se inclino sobre el e hizo una evaluación rápida de sus heridas.

-Aquí no es mucho lo que puedo hacer. Llevémoslo a un hospital, allí le harán radiografías para ver el daño interno y le suturaran la herida.- En ese momento llegaron los paramédicos con una camilla. Se acercaron para levantarlo, pero para sorpresa de todos, Sherlock en vez de soltarlo tenso sus brazos a su alrededor, presionándolo aun mas contra su cuerpo.

-Sherlock suéltalo. Déjalos hacer su trabajo.- le dijo John para convencerlo.- Mycroft está en buenas manos ahora, si quieres puedes acompañarlo en la ambulancia.- después de unos momentos de vacilación el detective lo dejo ir.

Debió de haberse dormido por unos minutos, porque cuando despertó estaba dentro de la ambulancia junto con Sherlock. Su hermano no le sacaba los ojos de encima, como si fuera a desaparecer si dejaba de mirarlo. Abrió la boca para tratar de calmarlo, pero no salió ningún sonido.

-Solo descansa- le dijo el detective.

Y con esas palabras, Mycroft por fin cerró los ojos y descansó.

* * *

Perdonen si hay algún error en la escritura, pero hace varios meses que no escribo y estoy un poquito oxidada :b

aun así espero que les haya gustado! :)


End file.
